


A Deceiving Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Parkner One-shots and stories [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener is a mess, Harley is a Hitman AU, Harley's mom is not in this very often, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parley, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, These characters are probably a little OOC, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley Keener didn't have the most... normal life. At the age of 17, he was taken under training by a secret corporation of hitmen. At the age of 18, Harley Keener started to do missions for money... for his family's sake. But, when Harley's new mission takes him all the way to Queens, New York, and learns that he has to kill a 17 teen year old who, as far as he knows, is the most precious, most adorable, most pure kid he's ever met, he might be doubting himself. And no, he won't fall in love with the person he's supposed to eliminate...right?





	1. Chapter 1

Harley was having a nice, quiet day in Rose Hill, Tennessee. He spent the morning with his sister, Abby, and spent the rest of the day in the garage. Everything was relatively nice, just having time for himself. When he got a text message though, he sadly had to drop everything he was doing. The text was from an unknown number, which didn’t surprise him. The person texting him always changed his number. The text said ‘ _meet me on the hill with the lone tree. 30 minutes until I leave”_. Harley didn’t even put things away; he left the garage a mess. He jogged over to the hill, it being across the small town.

It didn’t take too long to get there, and when he did arrive, there was a person waiting under the tree. The man wore a long black trench coat, a black fedora, and black-tinted sunglasses, and in his hand was suitcase. Harley couldn’t make out any physical appearances about the man, but that didn’t matter. He knew it was him.

“Keener,” he said, nodding towards Harley.

“So… what ‘cha need, Boss?” In Harley’s job, everyone called that man Boss. He would never give out his real name to anybody. His business seemed to be everywhere in the United States, and he hired Harley, saying he had ‘natural talent’. It was also a bonus to the man that Harley was 18; that sometimes was handy in certain missions. Harley had been doing these missions, only because it was a way to get more money to help support his mom. He had to train for a few years, but the missions he got paid well.

He didn’t enjoy what he was doing… but he needed the money.

“Have you been staying in contact with Tony Stark?” Harley’s eyes widened. He never told his boss about Tony crashing into his garage, but then again, his boss seemed to know everything about everyone.

“Y-yeah, me and Tony have talking over the years.”

“Good…” he mused, quiet for a little bit, then continued. “I have another mission for you; and it’s in New York.”

“But Boss, my family can’t go-”

“Yes, yes, you can’t go, unless your Mother happened to get a better position in New York that she simply can’t turn down, and you were to tell Tony Stark that you were moving there, so he would most likely than not pay for the flight over there and even pay for the house where your family would live in.”

Harley was silent, thinking it over. “Okay, but why give me the mission? I would rather stay in Tennessee.” Harley asked, and was met with an answer.

“Because, we need a young person for this one, and you’re the youngest. You’ll be great. I’ve sent many men after him before. But he always seems to avoid them. Tony Stark has seemed to notice that someone is after him, and it seems that Peter has more security now. That’s where you come in. You can get close to him unlike the others. Plus, this is a harder mission, and so if you do succeed, this would be worth almost triple the amount that you normally get.” Harley perked up at that.

“…Give me the details to the assignment first, then I will make a decision,” Harley stated. If this was going to be easy, then he’ll take it, no doubts about it. But something was telling him that this would be harder than his other tasks.

The man put down the suitcase, opened it up, and took out a folder full of information for Harley to look at. “The person’s name you have to eliminate is Peter Parker.” Harley looked through the files, reading the information.

_Name: Peter Parker_

_Gender: Male_

Before he continued reading, a picture of the person caught Harley’s attention. The person, Peter Parker, was gorgeous. Yes, in many of Harley’s missions he had to kill people who were attractive, but he has never seen someone so beautiful… ever. In the picture, Peter had these huge, adorable doe-like eyes that were a chocolate brown, and his smile made Harley lose his breath. Peter’s messy brunette curls covered his forehead, almost leading into his eyes. His boss cleared his throat, bringing back Harley into reality. Realizing that he was staring to long, he went back to reading the information about Peter.

_Age: 17_

“Wait a minute! 17? He’s way too young to be killed! What did he ever do to you!?” Harley yelled, bringing down the papers to look into the boss’ eyes directly. The man shook his head.

“There are some things I cannot tell you, Keener. But here’s this: This kid has ties with Tony Stark. Just like you do. But, unlike you, he has the opportunity to be around Stark than you do. He could be leverage. We just need him dead, Keener. I don’t care how you do it; use any means necessary to kill Peter Parker. And I mean _anything._ ” Harley looked down at the information, debating whether or not he should. He was a kid but… his family always came first. Besides, why should he start doubting himself now, this far into the game?

“So,” the boss spoke again, seeming to recollect himself. “Do you want this, or not?” Harley was silent for a while, but then he gave his answer.

“When do I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

As Harley started to walk home, he thought about the offer. _This… this could work._ He told himself over and over again. As he entered the garage, he saw that Abby was sitting on one of the chairs there, staring at her phone.

“Um… need anything?” Abby looked up from her phone, and glared at Harley.

“Where were you? You know Mom doesn’t like it when you leave the garage open when you’re not in here. And I was sent in here because Mom said that dinner was ready, but you weren’t in here. Mom was getting more worried by the minute. C’mon, we need to eat.” Abby then stood up, and went back inside of the house. Harley sighed, closed the garage door, and followed right behind.

His Mom’s eyes brightened when she saw Harley walking in.

“Harley! There you are! I was getting worried! Where were you?” She asked as the family sat down at the table and started to eat the food in front of them.

“Oh, I was… at the library, doin’ a little research,” Harley lied, and followed that by stuffing his mouth with mash potatoes. Abby glared at Harley nodded, and his Mom had a smile on her face.

“Oh, well, that’s good to know. I’m glad you’re filling that head of yours with more knowledge,” she joked. The table was quiet, Harley making sure that his mouth was filled with food so that he couldn’t talk. It was a comfortable silence, as it was not new to the Keeners. Unfortunately, the silence was broken by the ringing of a cellphone. The Mother checked the number, then answered.

“Hello…? Yes, that’s me.” She then held up a finger at her two children, got up from the table and walked to her bedroom.

“Do you think that Mom’s gonna get a raise?” Abby asked her brother. “I saw the number, and it was from her work place. I hope she gets a raise; she deserves it!” She said with enthusiasm. Harley smiled at her.

“Yeah, I hope she does.”

When the two siblings finished eating their dinner, their Mother finally returned.

“You two: when you’re all done dealin’ with your dishes, come meet me in the livin’ room; there are some things I need to tell you.” They both nodded and went back to doing what they were doing before they were interrupted. Harley knew what she was going to tell them: that they were going to move to New York. Still, Harley couldn’t shake the feeling that something might go wrong. She might talk about something else. Or maybe she declined the offer. Or maybe…

Harley stopped himself there. There as no use thinking like that. When they were done drying the dishes, they met their Mom in the living room.

“What’s up, Mom? Did something happen at work?” Abby inquired. Her Mom nodded.

“Yes, and uh, I’ll get to the changes in a bit,” Abby muttered “…changes…?” under her breath, but her mom didn’t notice it.

“So, I got a call offering me a new position, and it payed a lot better than my position now. Like, _a lot_ better. I will get better hours, better pay, even better days off. But we are going to have to make a huge change around here. And that is… we are going to have to move to New York.” Harley felt a weight being lifted off of him. Everything was going to plan. And Abby seemed ecstatic as well.

“Oh my god, really?! Are you serious? I’m so excited! I get to see the Big Apple! Oh my god!” Abby squealed in delight, and Harley’s Mom smiled when she saw her daughter so happy about the news. But then, something hit Abby, and her excitement dwindled a little. “Wait… how are we going to pay for the trip?” Her Mom gave her a sad smile.

“Don’t worry about that, Abby. I can deal with that.”

Harley then knew that it was his time to shine.

“Actually Mom, I think I have an idea,” Harley said, catching both his sister and his Mom’s attention. His Mom tilted her head in confusion, making Harley continue. “Um, I know a person that could pay for the trip. And the house. That we’ll live in. Yeah… I can ask… Tony Stark…?” Harley got nervous telling his family this. His sister never really believed him when he said that he met _the_ Tony Stark, and he had a feeling that his Mom didn’t believe him either, even if she didn’t say it out loud.

His sister made a very loud groan, obviously done with her brother’s crap. His Mom’s smile faltered just a bit, but just nodded.

“Whatever. I’m going to my room. And Mom, I am _so_ happy for you!” Abby said, as she escaped the room and ran to her own. His Mom mumbled something about doing laundry, then left the room as well. Harley sighed.

He had calls to make to a certain billionaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is just basically a filler chapter, because I have no idea what to write. Sorry that this chapter is kinda bad, I didn't really know what to do. Hopefully the next one will be better. Tell what you thought! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

When he called Tony and told him the news, Tony seemed happy for him. He also seemed on edge during the call, and Harley could only assume that was because of adding security for Peter. Tony suggested giving him his Mom’s number so they could talk about costs and houses and flights and probably other stuff. Maybe about Harley, but he just hoped that wouldn’t happen. His Mom seemed to be surprised by Tony calling her, which didn’t surprise Harley. They spent around a month talking on the phone, talking about the plan. Until, it was finally time.

“Guys, just by the way, next week we’ll be leavin’ for the airport, so tonight I want you to start packin’. Decide what you want or want to throw away, okay? Then for the next few days pack up the non-essentials you want to keep. There are boxes in the garage.” His Mother told them, and his sister immediately started to pack every non-essential thing she had in her room. Harley decided to start with the garage. He didn’t pack as much as he thought he would. He packed up his tools, a few trinkets he left in there, and a few things he built for memories. Mainly, the potato gun. He didn’t use a lot of boxes, thinking that Abby would probably be using the extra boxes that he didn’t use.

He was very much bored for the week, since he didn’t have anything to do except get everything ready and packed for the move, and help his Mom or Abby pack up their stuff. Tony also told him that he has someone he needs to meet when he arrives, and Harley knew without a doubt that it was Peter.

The night before they go to the airport, Harley realized that he should read up on Peter Parker, and had to search for the suitcase in the boxes in his room (which didn’t take long at all). He took out the files, and studied the rest of the information.

_School: Midtown School of Science and Technology_

_Relatives: Father- Richard Parker (deceased) Mother- Mary Parker (deceased) Uncle- Benjamin Parker (deceased) Aunt- May Parker (guardian of Peter Parker)_

_Housing: Apartment in Queens, New York_

It had his specific address typed out, and started talking about his appearance. On the bottom though, were notes. Usually it had their favorite places they go to, their routine, and other details about them. But not for this one.

_Notes: Hitman #1- Peter Parker is very trusting to a lot of people, and is very kind. If someone needs help across the street he will come over and help. With that trusting instinct that he had, I could take him out easily. But I was wrong. He somehow dodged every bullet I shot at him. Every time I tried, throughout weeks, he dodged within the last second. He seemed to know what was going on. Like he knew that there was someone shooting him. It's like he has a sixth sense or something._

That concerned Harley, that Peter could… ‘sense’ the bullet coming. He made note that he would have to get close to Peter to do this job.

_Hitman #2- I decided to go with the poisoning route; something that I always go for. I ‘worked’ at the kid’s favorite restaurant, and poisoned his drink. Now, the poison wasn’t going to kick in right away-I didn’t want to cause a scene there that might lead back to me- but it was definitely enough to be to kill a full-grown adult, so it would work on the scrawny teenager. I check up on him the next day. And he was still alive. I have no idea what magic he used to survive it, but he’s still alive. Somehow._

Harley was getting more and more worried the more he read the notes. He was confused on how Peter Parker was able to survive a dose strong enough to kill an adult. Maybe he just went to the hospital in time...? Harley decided to keep reading, and worry about it when the time comes.

 _Hitman #3- Peter Parker does not make sense. When I was left with this target, he seemed to have more protection; he usually had a body guard with him, which was Harold Hogan, and other protocols seemed to be in place, since his routine is different every single day; you'll never find him in the same place the next day except for school. I think he_ knows _. Before I shot the bullet, a few minutes ago he was staring me down. Now, it could be my paranoia talking, but I think he knows. But he never pointed my out. It could be that he's too nice to do that but... I don't know. I couldn't get close at all to him._

Okay, Harley was really confused then. How did the kid know that the hitman was there? Harley tried to assure himself that maybe the hitman just made a noise that caught Peter's attention. Either way, Harley was starting to understand why he was assigned this one. He was going to need to really earn Peter's trust, which shouldn’t take to long hopefully, and only then would he be able to kill Peter

_Hitman #4- Peter Parker is practically invincible or something. It happened late at night, and the kid didn’t have body guards and so I knew that it was my time to shine. I snuck up behind him, and tried to stab him, but he must’ve heard me or something, because he dodged. After a lot of struggling and fighting- which, by the way, Peter is a lot stronger than he seems- I got a good stab in him in his abdominal area. I left him to bleed out, since no one was outside. He should’ve bled out, since I knew that the nearest hospital was too far away for him to survive the trip over there. But in the next week, he was back up, going to school. He shouldn’t have been able to survive that attack. I don’t know what was happening, but all I know is that it’s impossible to kill him._

Harley honestly didn't know how he would be able to kill him. He seemed _invincible_ , so how the hell was he supposed to kill him? This was going to be harder than Harley originally thought. Harley was then brought back to reality when he heard someone knocking on his door.

“Coming!” Harley yelled, as he quickly put the papers back into the suitcase, and threw the case into its original box. He ran to the other side of the room, and opened up the door, with his mom on the other side of the door.

“Harley, I think you should probably turn your lights off, and get going to bed. We have to leave early in the morning, so I want you to get some rest, okay?”

“Alright, Mom. G’night.” As his Mom went back to her own room, Harley closed his door, and turned off his lights.

He didn’t get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I completely forgot about this story for a while. I will continue this story, I promise. I really didn't know what to do with this chapter, and the other chapters, for that matter. Sorry this was super late, but I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
